Facing the enemy
by little-starling
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Set somewhere between sotl and Hannibal. Clarice and the GD meet once more. Please r&r. Pretty please?
1. We meet again

Disclaimer: I do not own of the these characters, and I make no profit…  
  
This story is now complete, but I'm holding the chapter's hostage till I see some reviews!!! Lol, only kidding. Depending on the response I'll post some more maybe tomorrow. Enjoy dear ones. xxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a long day, and Clarice Starling wanted nothing more than a hot bath, a glass of jack Daniels and a warm bed. As Clarice pulled up at her front door and climbed out her old mustang, the first thing she noticed was a warm light emanating from her window. She stood in contemplative silence for a few minutes her mind trying to drift through the fog that was her day, and remember if she had in fact been sloppy enough this morning to leave the light on. She didn't think so. She had her routine in the morning, had done for years, and it was not like her to overlook sometime as regular as turning the lights out before she left.  
  
As she reached for her .45, which was safely tucked away in its holster, she considered calling for back up. Just as quick as it had entered her mind it left, and she almost laughed at herself for being so overly dramatic, not to mention the damage it would do to her already rocky reputation in the office. She could imagine it now, the laughs and jibes from the male populace that was the FBI, the little lady needing help. She scoffed, that would be the day.  
  
So after much deliberation she felt as though she had standing outside her front porch for hours, had actually only been seconds, she slowly climbed the steps of her duplex her hands wrapped tightly around her 45, held tightly against her thigh. She slinked up against her door, her ear pressed to the smooth contours, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. With the gun still pressed tightly to her side she carefully tried the door, trying not to make a noise, but was relieved when she found she couldn't open it. Letting out a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, she fished for her keys and slowly opened the door, swinging it open she cautiously stepped inside, looking around every corner before proceeding she eventually made it to the living room, where she found the small table lamp, indeed on.  
  
With a quick check to the rest of the house she was sure that there hadn't been any intruders, and she must have left the light on this morning right enough. Relaxing slightly she stretched her stiff muscles, trying to ease some of the days tension out of them.  
  
" I need I drink" she thought to herself, and quickly disarmed herself throwing her gun and holster onto the settee, and making her way to the kitchen, rubbing the back of her neck as she went.  
  
Once in the kitchen and with a soothing Jack Daniels in hand, she suddenly realised that it had been almost fourteen hours since she had last eaten, it wasn't until she was finished her drink did she realise this and by that time she could feel it going straight to her head. She placed both palms onto the island in the kitchen and steadied herself, feeling the telltale signs of tipsiness coming over her. It wasn't an altogether bad feeling, she quite licked it actually, it had been long enough since she had been all out drunk and it felt unusually comforting to feel it again, like an old friend. "Be that as it may" she thought " I better get something in my stomach or I wont make it to the bed" she laughed a little, whether at the fact she was talking to her self, or the fact that she was well on her way to becoming drunk as a skink she didn't want to over think, "best just enjoying it while I can" she contemplated.  
  
"Bath!" she called to the room, " I am going to have a bath" and with a nod of the head as if to punctuated what she was saying, she giddily make her way to the bathroom and turned on the two faucets full spray. Leaving the bath to run itself, she suddenly realised that she was yet to eat anything, and if the growl that came from her toned stomach, as if on queue, was anything to go by, she certainly needed it. Making her way back to kitchen, albeit a little unsteadily, she proceeded to go through each cupboard, steadily searching for something that she deemed acceptable, which in this case would be anything without a bad expiration date, or green mould clinging to it. Finding nothing, but the bottle of Jack d's she had left earlier, she though "what the hell" and poured herself another large helping. Taking a rather large swig, she paused to savour the feeling of the amber liquid rolling over her tongue, and the deep heat she felt as she swallowed, feeling it go all the way down. She knew she shouldn't take anymore as she had to be up at un unearthly hour the following morning, but it was the quit moments like these that she could put her demons to rest, a chance to let the world slip away from under her, and a feeling of peace wash over her. Taking her still full glass with her she make her way back to the bathroom, just in time as the water was dangerously high, and started to peel the sticky clothing from her body, enjoying the cool air from the room wrapping itself around her. Taking a moment to adjust the temperature she slipped into the bubbly heaven, the scent of lavender reaching her dulled senses still. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to happy times, of playing on the farm when she was young, giggling as her father swung her around in the air during the balmy summer months, of receiving word that she had been accepted into the F.B.I training school, of receiving her first major assignment… Her eyes fluttered open as she had unwontedly opened a door in her mind that she had to constantly close at last 30 seconds in every day. She breathed deeply and reached for her slowly emptying glass as the image of Dr Hannibal lector came unbidden into her mind. Even her alcohol-dulled mind could produce a clear and concise picture of him, as though it had only been yesterday. When she actually thought about it, it had been nearly 2 years since that eventful week, and she could honestly say that not a single day had passed without the good doctor influencing her in one way or another.  
  
She decided that he wasn't going to sneak into her mind tonight, as tonight she had other plans, she was going to curl up in her armchair, with her bottle of jack d's at one side and the TV control on the other. It had been a very long day with the likes of krendler biting at her heels, and she thought she deserved a little rest bite.  
  
Climbing out of the bath was something of an ordeal for special agent Clarice Starling, as the alcohol and heat did not seem to agree with her. She stumbled slightly and found herself on the hard cement floor of the bathroom, looking up at the ceiling as if it where somehow to blame. Climbing slowly, steadily to her feet, she could already feel the bruises that would no doubt appear tomorrow, and the lump at the back of her head. She mumbled something unintelligible as she make her way to her bedroom about never drinking again, and soon found herself dried and robed, and heading back towards the comfy armchair that was waiting for her. Grabbing the bottle as she passed the bathroom, having somewhat forgotten about her declaration a few moments before, she walked into her living room and settled herself in her armchair. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to let the world around her settle, including her stomach, and opened them back up to scan the room for the remote control.  
  
She noticed it almost straight away, she may be admittedly drunk but the instincts that were forced into her from an early age quickly rose to the surface, somewhat groggily, and she was on her feet in a matter of seconds. Her trusty 45. Was no longer where she had left it.  
  
  
  
Well? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know. 


	2. A reminder

Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Ok, I haven't had any reviews yet, but I'm still in good spirits! (  
  
Here's a little bit more, hope you enjoy. I'll admit I've become a review addict: Please, please, pueease……..review. I like to know what you all think.  
  
Will have more up soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She grabbed the wall for support as her legs threatened to give, as she slowly scanned the room looking for any signs of immediate danger. There were none that she could see, but she was not at her best and her head was still spinning from standing up too fast, it was not surprising then that her heart almost stopped when she heard, or rather sensed someone or something behind her. She stopped dead, her heart now beating wildly in her chest, knowing that she was completely defenceless in this state to do anything worthwhile to her assailant. When she felt a breath of hot air reach her ear, she burled about as fast as her body would permit, and nearly fell down at what she say.  
  
" Good evening Clarice "  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
Admittedly if she had had a clear head she may have considered the fact that if would probably be him sneak into her thoughts, but as was her currant condition it was the furthest from them. She stood blinking at him, trying to get herself together,  
  
"Breathe Clarice" he said, the words almost rolling from his tongue, calm and elegant as always.  
  
She suddenly drew in a large gulp of air and staggered backwards a little, bending over slightly to try and catch the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She couldn't seem to clear her head, and her usual demeanour of being calm and sharp was slipping away fast in the rising panic that she was unaccustomed too.  
  
" Perhaps you should sit down Clarice, I wouldn't want you passing out on me and spoil all my fun now would I" he crooned as he walked towards the sofa, all the time watching her.  
  
Clarice realised the predicament she was in. She had no weapon handy, was hardy in a state to defend herself, and had Hannibal Lector prowling around her living room. She felt sick, her knees were trembling and her heart was doing summersaults. It wasn't that she was afraid he may hurt her; he had never expressed a wish to do so in the past, rather in the feelings that his voice was provoking in her. She knew he had spoken but couldn't remember what he had said, and as she stood with her back to the wall, his eyes searing into her, she realised that she hadn't spoken yet, still in the shock that she was.  
  
" Dr Lector, wwwhat are you doing here?" It hadn't came out as smoothly as she would have liked and she hated giving anything away to him, not that he needed her help in that aspect.  
  
He smiled at her in that way that told her he had seen through her bravado, and noticed the stutter for what it was, but didn't speak. He stood up and walked a few steps towards her before doing so,  
  
" I do apologise for barging in like this Clarice, as I can see you weren't expecting any visitors, but as you know my options on my visiting times are limited."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing in my home?"  
  
She hadn't meant for it to come out as sharply as it did, and immediately cursed herself, as she saw a dark shadow pass his face.  
  
She ever so slowly began to slide along the wall, "tiny steps" she repeated to herself. She had spare weapon in the kitchen; if she could maybe sprint fast enough she may be able to reach it before he could catch up. As if she had actually said her thoughts out load for him to hear, he again began to speak in that level, collected tone.  
  
"Do you think you could get to it before I caught up with you Clarice? It may have been sometime before we last met Clarice, and your memory may be a little sluggish tonight, so ill help you out"  
  
She had stopped moving when he started speaking, her eyes never leaving him. So it was a surprise that she never actually saw him beginning to move, and within the second it took her to blink, he was pressed against her, pinning her to the wall.  
  
She let out a small yelp in surprise and she saw his lips slightly tug at the corners, he was nose to nose with her, his body pressed hard against hers, a knee between her les, rendering her totally immobile. She turned her head to the side, away from the eyes that felt as though they piercing her very soul. She squirmed a little, trying to get at least a hand free, this seemed to amuse him and she stopped immediately. Her breathing was unsteady, and she whimpered slightly when she felt his teeth slightly graze her cheek. His quite whisper in her ear, his hot breathe, made her tremble and she knew he relished in it. She hated it.  
  
" My dear Clarice, forgetting who and what I am has been the demise of many. A work of advise if I may. Even people, who feel safe with a tamed lion, still keep a healthy amount of fear. It would do you well to remember that."  
  
He felt the slight tremble beneath him and the unsteady breathing. It was enough for now. Every so slowly he peeled away from her, backing off gradually, noticing that her eyes where still closed, tightly closed and her small hands where clenched, her knuckles showing white. He walked backwards, never wanting to let her out of his sight, and sat back down on her armchair, settling himself, crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly on his lap.  
  
  
  
Clarice slowly opened her eyes and when she saw he was sitting on the armchair, at the other side of the small room, she physically relaxed. Her shoulders lagged slightly and her fists uncurled. He noticed it all, the way her muscles rippled slightly after being held so tense, the slight puff of air she released without knowing it, the hand that slid to the wall behind her, just out of sight, to steady herself. She was composing herself, and it was a pleasure to watch, he thought inwardly.  
  
She slowly pushed herself of the wall, not trusting her legs yet, and when she was sure she wouldn't fall down, she slowly made her way to the sofa facing the good doctor.  
  
She sat down gingerly, at the edge of the seat, not yet meeting his eyes; for fear that he would see what was there. It was he who spoke first, breaking the absolute stillness that had settled over the room. He spoke softly, soothingly, as if he were talking to a child.  
  
" Clarice………….Clarice look at me"  
  
It wasn't a question or a request, more of a statement she thought wryly. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him again, and although she didn't trust her alcohol sluggish brain, she knew she had to at some point. She slowly dragged her eyes upwards, taking in his polished shoes, his expensive Italian three-piece suit, the gold watch and cufflinks, the matching tie and finally his face, which was the picture of calmness.  
  
He smiled slightly when her eyes finally met his and he saw her mentally relax a little.  
  
" To answer your previous question, which you so politely asked…"  
  
She ducked her head, a slow blush creeping up from her neckline, and stared at her feet. He smiled again, loving the way she was so terribly naïve.  
  
" I thought it long enough since the last time we spoke Clarice. I did enjoy our conversations in the dungeon, and found myself wondering…if your sleeping better these days"  
  
Her eyes snapped up to his for a split second before returning downward, watching her hands intently. He saw a hint of amusement in her face and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Something funny Clarice? Please do share with the class"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders slightly looking at the room in general, the hint of a smile touching her lips.  
  
" With all due respect Sir, you are not my doctor. And it strikes me a little amusing that you come out of hiding after all these years, just to see if I'm sleeping well enough"  
  
She watched his face gauging his reaction, she had always spoken to him straight, but there was a difference between taking to his through six inches of glass or a telephone, than talking to him face to face.  
  
He could see she was awaiting a reaction from him, she feared he may be angry with her. He was drawn to the fact that she did not fear him, it was a rarity in his line of work, and he relished it. But the alcohol was making her cocky, almost arrogant and that he didn't like. He of course kept his feelings hidden under his impressive self control, he was more interested in hearing why she had chose to resort to drink in the first place.  
  
" How are thee F…B…. I these days Clarice? Hmmm? You don't seem as eager as I remember all those years back, has the system began to break you down Clarice? Do you find yourself remembering the good old days when you name was in lights? Are the big boys trampling on your cheap shoes? Please do tell Clarice, you have my utmost attention."  
  
She felt dizzy from the change in direction the conversation had taken. Her thoughts swam in her head, blurring each other. Was that what he was trying to do? Confuse her? She wasn't going to play his game anymore, she was tired, tired of the F.B.I, tired of Hannibal lecter in her thoughts and dreams, tired of her life. She wanted out of this little game.  
  
" Dr Lector, I appreciate your concern for me, but it is misplaced. I would very much like to get some sleep as I have work in the morning, and would appreciate if you could please l, l, leave quietly."  
  
He was almost surprised. Something, which didn't happen very often. She wasn't playing, and what's more she had true conviction to her voice, that's if you didn't count the little stutters, which took some of the muscle out of it. He was intrigued. Without knowing it she had upped their little game to a higher level, something she wasn't ready for. But if that's how she wanted it……….  
  
" And if I don't Clarice?" he replied silkily  
  
The retort took her by surprise; she hadn't expected his to say that. Anything but that actually. She had expected him to give a click of his heels and be on his merry way, the so-called gentleman that he was. Now she found he was being confrontational, and she didn't like it all.  
  
H could see her rising panic, could almost hear the thoughts jumbling about in her mind. She was trying to decide whether or not to back down, or stick to her guns, or lack of in this case. It was interesting to watch he mused, an internal battle of wills.  
  
" GODAMMIT!"  
  
Her sudden outburst startled him. Two surprises in one night. It was almost worth the visit alone.  
  
She stood and started pacing the room, her arms flailing as she began.  
  
" GODAMMIT! Why do you do this? Hmmm? Do you get some sick satisfaction from hearing that my world my falling apart! Or tell me Dr Lector, are you bored? Is that what it is? Go and pick on poor little white trash Starling when you've had a good meal and are looking for some entertainment? Well I am not here for you entertainment Dr, nor am I willing to let this go on any further. It ends right here and now! Don't you dare come into my home again, and don't you dare call or write. "  
  
Her voice had been steadily rising throughout her fit of fury, and she now found herself out of breath, tears stung at her eyes, willing to be shed, and she wiped them away furiously. She turned blazing eyes towards him, still seated in the same position, and watched for the initial reaction. A laugh was not what she expected. It made her blood boil.  
  
He could see that she was out of steam and energy, although still obviously angry if the look he was receiving was anything to go by. He let out a small chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. She had guts there was no mistaking that, but still, he couldn't just stand back and take it. He stood slowly, stretching his muscles all the while looking at her.  
  
She was deflating a little now, she realised. He had been an easy target when he was sitting comfortably in the armchair, but now as he stood to his full height, his eyes trained on hers, she felt a little intimidated.  
  
He ever so slowly started towards her, predatory, cat like in elegance, deadly. He could see that she was shrinking away, the anger replaced with a void that was quickly becoming fear. He could smell it. It was intoxicating.  
  
She felt like a cornered animal, trapped, suffocated, and slowly being eaten away a bit at a time, with every step he took.  
  
" My my my. It seems little Clarice is wearing big sisters clothes and is wanting to join in the fun."  
  
His voice had changed she realised. It had been soothing, almost gentle before, now it was hard and precise. He was only a few paces away now, and she realised she had made a mistake in voicing her protests. She felt her skin grow cold and her heart quicken, she could feel sweat trickling down her back and it made her shiver. She had backed up as far as she could go, and then some, she was pressed so hard against the wall that she could feel her pulse in the bump on her head from her earlier trip.  
  
"D.D.D.DR lllector…" she managed to stumble out, fear plainly written all over it but she didn't care.  
  
"Ssssshhhhhh Clarice" he whispered, pressing a finger against her lips, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut, her lip trembling under his finger. Her entire body was rigid; sweat trickled down her neck, to the valley between her collarbones. Her Gown had loosened and he could see the v all the way to her navel. He licked his lips and dipped his head, slowly licking a path from her jaw to her collarbone. When his teeth nibbled along the bone, he felt her knees go, and caught her, sweeping her up and walking towards the door.  
  
He carried her upstairs and lay her down gently to her bed. Sweeping a stray lock of hair back into place, he sat besides her, gazing at her, his head tilted to the side.  
  
" Clarice………..Clarice"  
  
She moved slightly, her body trying to find a more comfortable position, she brought her knees up and rolled over to the side, as if gravitated by him. Finding something warm touch her leg, she shimmied over a little till; she was neatly tucked around his sitting form. He smiled at this. She looked so innocent in her sleep, so peaceful. It was almost a shame to wake her, but he knew they needed to talk things out, and writing it in a letter and leaving it at the side of the bed, didn't cut it this time.  
  
He didn't want to frighten her, it wasn't why he came. He had to admit that seeing her reaction to him had surprised him. She had never shown fear of him before, it was something that drew him to her, "maybe" he mused as he watched her sleep, it was the face-to-face contact, the bars and glass gone. He was unrestrained, raw, and she knew all too well what he was capable off. Was that what has caused the faint? The trembling and laboured breathing? He didn't think so. She was frightened, he knew how to press her buttons, but that was not the reason for her outburst, her drinking and her obvious distress that she wasn't willing to share. "What have I stumbled upon Clarice?" he whispered into the dark room. 


	3. crossing the line

Normal disclaimer apply's.  
  
Another chapter as promised my dears. Keep the reviews coming; it draws me to the keyboard, lol. (Screaming lamb: I'm building up to something, but thanks for the advice, it's always appreciated. I love your fics by the way! Keep em coming!")  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He waited. Silently. Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he blended into the shadows. Listening to her steady deep breathing was almost hypnotic, and an infinite sense of calm fell over him. He had sat like this for over an hour now, watching her wrestle with her dreams, watching her body move under the thin cotton sheet he had placed over her sleeping frame. He wanted to hear her voice. Even in anger it was a rare pleasure, and he wanted her warm accent to wash over him once again.  
  
  
  
It had been two hours, ample time to lift some of the fog from her mind, he thought. She was sleeping deeply, in that place where dreams couldn't touch her, and the outside world seemed a lifetime away. So it was with great reluctance, and a little selfishness, he admitted, that he rose and flattened the crinkles from his trousers with his palms, and approached the side of the small bed.  
  
He reached out a warm hand and held it slightly above her contented face, before lowering it and cupping her cheek. She pressed her face into it, turning slightly causing his fingers to drag across her parted lips. "So soft" he whispered. It was Clarice's turn to stir, as she ever so slowly returned from her safe haven. He quickly retracted his hand and watched as she stirred, stretching her arms above her head, almost cat like, the rest of her body catching up and stretching too. He backed up a couple of steps, standing beside the window, his back touching the cool blinds.  
  
Clarice could feel the world slipping back to her, as she stretched the kinks out of her still weary body. Her eyes still closed, she tried to remember where she was. She felt warm and comfortable, almost safe.  
  
"Clarice…"  
  
It was a whisper, but she heard it as though it had been shouted across the room. The memories came flooding back and with a roll she was standing at the side of her bed, looking desperately around the room, finally letting her eyes settle on the dark silhouette at her window. The moon was high now and she guessed she must have been sleeping for a while.  
  
" Dr Lector…"  
  
He was glad to hear that her voice had returned to the calm, respectful pitch it was the last time they spoke.  
  
" I find that I must apologise Clarice"  
  
She was glad to hear that his tone had returned to the calm, gentle pitch that always soothed her somehow.  
  
" If I had known of your obvious distress, I would have came a lot sooner"  
  
It wasn't what she had expected him to say. Although in hindsight she should have known better. He never apologised for anything that the darker side of him did.  
  
" You don't have to come running every time I have a bad day Dr. You must appreciate the position it puts me in." she stated softly, having regained most of her demeanour back.  
  
He found himself smiling at her comment. There was no dis-respect there, only a sense of her misplaced duty to her badge, and, was that concern in her face?  
  
" Indeed special agent Starling, if I didn't know better id say that you were looking out for my welfare. It seems we find ourselves on similar grounds."  
  
"With all due respect Dr, I don't need anyone looking out for me. I am quite capable of looking after myself"  
  
He chuckled. A rich sound in the confines of the room. She seemed to be back on form. Goody Goody.  
  
" It would seem to the common observer Clarice, that things aren't all well. What was it you were trying to block from your mind tonight? "  
  
"Why do you presume to know me so well Dr? "  
  
"Why, is that evasion I hear Clarice? Something to hide perhaps?"  
  
"Why do you insist in trying to psychoanalyse my every mood Dr? My every thought?"  
  
They were playing his game, and she was falling into the trap nicely he thought.  
  
"I do not have to look any further than your face my dear Clarice to know that something is a miss"  
  
There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch out, as she thought of her next move.  
  
He could see her thinking of what to do next; it's all in the face he whispered to himself.  
  
She couldn't see his face, but she could see that his armed were folded across his chest and he held his weight on one leg, the other crossed over it.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help Dr lector," she said a little unevenly, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner.  
  
He noticed the change, the classic defensive posture he had seen so many times. She obviously wasn't to give him any straight answers, well, he thought to himself; I better stick to what I'm good at.  
  
"Tell me Clarice" His voice adopting a tone of casual conversation  
  
"Just as a matter of curiosity, when was the last time you visited your fathers grave?"  
  
He saw the change almost instantly. Her arms unfolded from her chest, instead held tight against her sides, her fists clenched. Her eyes narrowed, well used creases forming across her forehead. Her jaw locked, teeth grinding against each other.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Doctor, you'd do well to remember that." She said slowly, evenly, and quietly.  
  
Without missing a beat, he continued,  
  
" Why do you think that is Clarice hmm? Could it be that you can't stand what you have become? The fact that you don't want your father to see what his little girl has grown into?"  
  
"Don't," she whispered into the darkness, taking a threatening step towards him, it wasn't quite as confident as her last statement.  
  
"What would he think of you now Clarice? Do you think he's smiling down on you from the heavens? Watching his little girl make one bad mistake after another? Another failure to add to the growing list?" His voice remained calm and controlled. Dragging the symbols of each word out.  
  
While he was speaking, she didn't notice the single tear slip down her cheek, didn't notice the trembling in her fists, and didn't notice that she had started very slowly towards him.  
  
  
  
More soon! 


	4. Struggles

See previous chapters for Disclaimer.  
  
What can I say? More up soon if you like. Let me know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without taking a moment to think, she dived towards him, raising her right fist high, swinging it around to connect with his jaw. With a blur of movement she found herself lying on the floor at his feet. She quickly rolled and stood, the anger uncontrollable, making her entire body shake. When she looked at him again, he was in the same position he had been last, arms crossed over his chest, weight resting on one foot. She dived at him again, this time using her weight to try and bury her elbow in his gut, he deftly avoided it. She used the momentum to spin around, aiming her heel into the back of his knee. It was then that she first saw a flash of silver, and not a split second later felt something cold, hard and sharp pressing against the side of her neck.  
  
All she could hear was her ragged breathing. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears and her body was shaking with unreleased rage. She could feel him just behind her, although there no sound. The point of the knife was biting her skin uncomfortably, and she tried to regulate her breathing.  
  
" I must say Clarice, I'm a little disappointed." He whispered into her ear. " I had thought that when the time came, you may have put up a little of a fight, Guess you take that from good old dad." He said the last part of his sentence imitating her West Virginia drawl.  
  
A flash of pure hatred run through her, as she throw her head back, connecting with his shoulder. She had hoped it would be his face, but it was enough to shake him a little. She spun around, hands in a defensive position. Looking up again, she found that he was standing next to the window, the blade nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ran out of steam already Clarice? And I was just getting started too, never mind, I guess they don't make hustling rubes like they used too"  
  
This time when she charged him he was ready. A quick side step and a parry later and he had her pinned against the wall, her face against the cool concrete, her arm twisted up her back. She struggled profusely, but a little push on her arm soon quieted her with a whimper, and again all was calm.  
  
Leaning in close, he inhaled deeply. She smelt like a combination of sweat and soap. A delicious combination. He waited a few moments to speak,  
  
" You really need to see someone about that temper of yours Clarice, it could really get you in trouble. Have you ever considered seeing a physiatrist?"  
  
"Let me go" she seethed, wriggling a little to emphasise.  
  
" Only if you promise to behave Clarice. Can I trust you to do that?"  
  
She nodded her head against the wall, and felt the pressure on her strained arm slowly release.  
  
He slowly released her arm, taking a small step back, watching as she took a second to compose herself. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew what was coming. He didn't like fighting with Clarice but this was nearly over and he had to be strong, for her sake. Just as expected, no sooner had he let her go when he saw her hand coming quickly up to meet his face. But instead of catching it in mid-air like before, or side stepping the blow, he simply stood.  
  
When she heard him take a step backwards, she knew she had her chance. She felt tired and sore, and wasn't really sure she wanted to hurt him. But she had nothing left, no more sarcastic lines up her sleeve, no more excuses. This was the only thing she had. As quickly as she could she swung around, her open hand coming in quickly. She expected him to duck, or block it, but instead she heard the crack resonate around the room, as she slapped him hard across the cheek, sending his face sideways, his body not budging. Pulling her hand back quickly, as though burned, she watched as he turned his head back to look at her, She pulled her hands up to cover her mouth in shock, tears began to run their paths down her cheeks silently.  
  
He felt the side of his face whip to the side with the contact. The stinging gave him focus, as he slowly turned to meet her gaze. She was the classic picture of regret, hands covering her mouth, tear streaked face. It was time.  
  
  
  
A bit intense I know……..I must be hormonal or something! Lol Please R&R 


	5. Reactions

1.1.1  
  
See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people, they are very much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She waited for his reaction with horror in her eyes. But the last thing she expected was an open pair of outstretched arms. Letting her hands fall down she practically ran into them, burying her face in the layers of expensive clothes, she felt the sobs come. As she clutched his lapels desperately she felt his arms enclose her, pull her deeper into this new safe haven. She felt him kiss her hair, before laying his injured cheek on her head.  
  
"Ssssshhhhhh Clarice. Its over now…It's over now."  
  
He felt her knees weaken and clutched her more tightly. Reaching down he swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bed, before sitting down with her still in his lap.  
  
They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes. When he could hear that she had stopped crying, and now the only sign that she ever had was the slight hiccups in her breathing and the obvious way his shirt stuck to him, he shifted slightly under her, and whispered her name.  
  
"Clarice… Clarice look at me"  
  
She hesitantly brought her face up from the comfort of hi chest to look at him in the eye. She nearly started all over again when she saw the kindness there.  
  
"Please Clarice, tell me what's wrong," he implored gently  
  
For a second he thought she might begin to cry again if the wobble in her bottom lip was anything to go by, but he was glad when she sucked in a deep shivering breath and tilted her head to study her hands.  
  
" I don't know where to start," she whispered hoarsely  
  
He smiled a little and said,  
  
"Lets try the beginning hmmm?"  
  
He could see a smile tug at her lips for a sweeping second  
  
"Do you have a few years?" she said dejectedly  
  
He smiled a little again, taking her hands in his,  
  
" I have the rest of my life Clarice, however short or long that may be"  
  
She looked up to his face, her face sad. She reached out tentively and touched his lips.  
  
She should be feeling disgust, horror even with the knowledge of what his mouth had done, but looking inside herself all she could feel was a sense of relief, closeness and security. She leaned into him a little more, snuggling into the warm that was his broad chest, her fingers falling down, playing slightly with the bottom button of his jacket. When had her feelings changed so dramatically? She felt confused and tired. Her body was exhausted and her mind spent.  
  
He could see that she was tired, confused. She was trying to analyse her feelings, her thoughts and it was obviously making her head spin. When she snuggled deeper into his embrace he smiled down at her, watching as she toyed idly with the button on his jacket. It amazed him how totally at ease she was with him, actually if he were more honest with himself he was a little worried at how relaxed she was. There were huge contradictions in her behaviour tonight, and she was obviously fighting an inner battle, a battle that had called a truce for the night by the looks of things. While contemplating the myriad of emotions he himself were feeling, he didn't notice the change in breathing from the creature in his lap, it wasn't until he felt her head begin to slide down the front of his shirt that he realised she had fallen asleep. Tilting her head back slightly with his open palm he gazed into her sleeping face, pulling her a little tighter towards himself, revelling holding her in his arms.  
  
Shifting their position slightly he leaned against the headboard, slowly bringing his feet up and stretching his tired muscles across the bed. He knew he should probably go, daylight was approaching and as much as he enjoyed the currant scenario, he couldn't afford to be complacent in his own security and safety. A few more minutes he thought to himself, as Clarice shifted a little, burying her head into the crook of his arm.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he recognised the sound immediately as someone trying the handle on the front door. Looking to the window he saw he had been asleep for approximately forty minutes, if the reflection of the LCD display was correct.  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
The whispered sound carried through the otherwise silent house, and Hannibal slowly moved to the edge of the bed, letting Clarice, still sleeping soundly, find comfort on the pillow instead of his arm. His harpy already in his hand, he smoothly made his way to the shadows of the room, and with a whisper of fabric he blended into the darkness. Waiting.  
  
  
  
I know it's a little short, but if I get review's ( hint hint) I'll post a lot more tomorrow. I know I'm blackmailing, I must have a little evil in me! lol 


End file.
